Together We Are Slaves
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are slaves, but they share more than just their statis....
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta stared at the creature that towered over him, his big, pink body hideous in its shape. It made him think of a candy that one would eat, but his figure disgusted him. The thing looked down at him with his purple eyes.

"Monkey, you will be meeting my master, so be good and maybe he won't kill you or worse," the thing said as they stepped out of an elevator. The hall that they stepped out onto was bright with lights. Vegeta watched as they passed by lots of rooms, none of them with windows, only numbers. The walls were an ivory white and clean. Vegeta frowned as the pink blob in front of him tugged on a silver collar that was locked around his neck. Noises were heard from behind the doors, male voices talking to unseen people. Vegeta then heard a female voice scream in agony and pleasure. Soon they came to large white double doors. "We are here. Behave." Vegeta growled at the creature as the guards on the each side of the doors opened them. The pair stepped into the large, dark room. Vegeta looked around the room while the creature looked straight ahead. Two red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Sire," the blob said as it knelled, pulling Vegeta with him to the ground.

"Dodoria," the shadow said. "Glad to see that you made it out with the Prince." Vegeta growled in anger at the feminine voice. "You will put him with the other slaves for now and I will see to him later. Seems that the Saiyans need to be eradicated." The Prince's dark eyes widened in shock. This creature was going to kill his race? He could not allow this to happen. His power flared around him as his anger grew. The collar around him glowed in red as a spark encircled around the male. "Seems that he does not like my plan." Vegeta fell to his knees as the energy was drained from him. He felt like an infant just gaining his strength.

'_Damn,'_ he thought as he took in several heavy breaths. _'I can't fight them with this device on me.'_ The creature clapped before him and a young, sky blue haired girl entered the room. She was dressed in a tight, black leather tank top with matching tight, leather pants. Her long, blue hair was tied back in a large black band and braided down her back to mid thigh.

"Yes, my lord," she said darkly. Vegeta could tell immediately that she did not like the man in the darkness.

"Bulma, take our guest to your private quarters. He will be sharing your room. Teach him all that you know and not the bad stuff." Bulma frowned at this statement and looked over at whom he was referring to. Upon seeing Vegeta, she seemed to relax, but her face did not change. She nodded and with a nod of her head, Dodoria handed over Vegeta's chain. She led him out of the dark room and down a dark hall. Vegeta could tell that it was different than the one he had seen from the elevator. This one was gloomy and dirty. Bulma did not look back at him and he wondered what she was. She had that blue hair, he had noticed this from the beginning, but her coloring was that of a Saiyan.

"What are you?" he asked her.

"I don't really know," was her stiff reply as they turned down another hall. "I've been with Frieza since I was a young child."

"Frieza? That is our ally!" Bulma chuckled.

"Humph," she said. "He is _no_ one's ally!" They finally stopped at one door, which unlike the one's before had no numbers, just symbols. "This is my room. You will come here at the end of every day," she said as the door opened. He was led in and then she turned to him with a grim look. "_If_ you are ever allowed out."


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma showed Vegeta the small apartment. It had a small kitchen and a medium sized bathroom. It only had one room, but this was no problem for Bulma to solve.

"You will sleep in the bed with me," she stated. "Unless you wish to sleep on the floor, but Lord Frieza would be _very_ displeased." She frowned.

"You dislike him," he stated with certainty. Bulma looked at him in shock. "I could hear it in your tongue and see it in the way you looked at Frieza. He is not your lord, but you _respect_ him so that you may live."

"You are very perspective," she said. "I was brought to him at the tender age of three with my mom. He had taken her from our mother planet, Earth." He could hear the sadness in her voice. The light in the room was bright enough that he could see her expressions very easily. "He took my mother as a pleasure slave. After years of servitude, she was killed. I was trained in her place, but never used for that. I became a scientist instead. My intelligence was worth more. I will never forgive him for ruining my life." She smiled. "Let us not talk of depressing things. We have a lot ahead of us. First, you must never say anything that we discuss in front of the _Lord. _Second, do not kill or harm any of his soldiers. He does not take kindly to this." Bulma seemed to smile at this one. "Bow before him and call him Sire or Lord at all times." Vegeta frowned as she spouted out rules. "I know that you hate being like this, trust me, I know," she said as she pointed to her ankle. On the ankle was a small, gold bracelet. Vegeta realized that she too was being controlled. "I had great power as a child, but when I first saw him attack my mother, I well, let's just say that I injured him." Vegeta looked shocked. "I was too. I am still trying to find my race." There was hard knock on the metallic door that drew the pair's attention. Bulma answered. "Zarbon!" she said happily. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were on a mission." Bulma gave him a quick kiss. Vegeta frowned in disgust. "Oh," she said as she noticed Zarbon's quizzical look. "This is Vegeta. Frieza stole him from Vegeta-sei." Zarbon nodded toward the Saiyan, his eyes still uncertain. "Vegeta," she said as she turned to the other male. "This is my boyfriend, Zarbon. He is Frieza's right hand man, but truly he hates the man." Zarbon nodded. "He too, was taken as a kid." Vegeta was not interested in this changeling's history. He hated the man that owned the woman next to him. Even though he had known her less than a day, she seemed to pull at him. Her eyes called to him. They told of her pain, her anger, and her hidden emotion that he could not decipher. The couple stood close to each other, but there seemed to be some hidden canyon that parted them. Bulma held the changeling hand, but Vegeta could see that it was a shove of emotion on both parts. "So, my love," she said. "What is on the agenda today?" Zarbon looked down at her, his disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Babe, sorry to tell you, but Frieza sent me down to take your new toy from you for the day. He is to be trained to fight for Frieza, besides being a common slave." Bulma groaned. Vegeta did not like this. Something about it stunk. He watched as the two talked. This was going to be a damned long life.

* * *

Days later Vegeta returned to the small apartment, his body ached, but not a really bad ach, but still he was tired. He had been trained and beaten with no sleep for the last two days and his body was falling out from under him. The room was dark as he entered the dwelling. He could feel Bulma as she slept in the next room. He tore the rest of his cloths off and headed for the shower. He entered the bathroom and headed for the shower/tub. After getting the water to the right temp he stepped under the steaming spray and with a sigh of ease he began to shower unaware of the creature watching from the door. Bulma stared at the naked body of the young prince as the steam blocked some of it and then revealed it to her. He was gorgeous and she had to admit this, but she could not take him. First, she had her own man among many of the reasons, but that did not mean that she could not look. With a sigh she headed back to the bedroom and with a sigh she passed out on the cotton sheets, while Vegeta showered in the next room. He looked around the colorful room. The tile in the tub and shower was black with white speckles. The floor tile was a deep cerulean blue, like Bulma's eyes and the walls had white wallpaper with intricate designs in both black and purple. There were no real feminine items that littered the bathroom, like most women had lying around. There were no hair appliances and no make-up that usually littered the woman's personal space. In fact, the room looked very dark, now that he thought about it. He reached for the black towel that resided next to a purple one on a silver rack next to the shower and after drying off wrapped it around his waist. He would have to ask the woman for an outfit tomorrow. He headed into the dark bedroom after turning off the bathroom lights. Creeping toward her bed he saw that she lay on the right side so he crawled onto the left. He was asleep before his head even touched the black cotton pillowcase.

* * *

Okay, it seems that this is a VERY popular fic. I would love to thank all my reviewers for giving me love! 

Thank you Musette Fujiwara, CrimsonRain47, Vampweresayan, Warrior from beyond, Vladgurl, v-mangrl, and Veggielover! Please remember to vote on my new poll. I will be changing this every two to three weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Vegeta awoke to Bulma's screaming.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" He heard another voice talk; this one was deep and masculine.

"It is the rules. You know this." There was the sound of skin on skin and then a thump that caused the walls to shudder.

"I know of these rules, but this is not my job!" Additional noises followed the voices that led him to deem that the two were quarrelling. "_Yamcha_," the girl growled, warning in her low voice. "Just because I damaged your ego eons ago does not give you the right to treat me like shit!" One more thump that shook the walls and a very pissed Bulma entered the bedroom. "Don't say one fucking word," she warned the Sayian on the bed.

"I wasn't," he shot back.

"Good!" she yelled back as she grabbed some cloths and headed for the bathroom. Vegeta slipped out of bed and headed into the other room, his eyes falling to the dark haired man on the floor by the door. The man could have been a Sayian, except for the lack of one furry appendage. His skin was tan and his hair flew everywhere as it fell down his back in a ponytail. He had two scars that ran across his eye and cheek. He wore a white 'gi' that had a purple symbol on it that Vegeta assumed was Frieza's mark, since he had the colors of Ice-jin on him. With a kick on the leg the man let out a groan. Vegeta smirked at the frown that creased the man's brow. Bulma had called him Yamcha. More like Yam head. "His little friend will come for him in a minute. I let her know that he was causing shit again," Bulma said as she entered the room in her black spandex. She did not even stutter when she saw his nude form before her, but inside she was shuddering in lust. He was gorgeous and she wanted him for herself. With a mental shake she headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"So, what are you?" he asked. Bulma frowned as she made some pancakes and tater-tots.

"I am the slave mistress along with lead scientist. The man in the other room is Yamcha, he is the slave master." Vegeta nodded in understanding. "You, you are my servant." Vegeta frowned.

"No way am I being a slave to you!"

"You are not a _slave_! You have no choice anyway!" she growled angrily at him. "You are Frieza's property now! Get used to it! I had to and now you do!" with that said she left the room. Vegeta looked down at his plate that she had filled as they had talked. He began to eat the food as he had not eaten in several hours and Sayians needed to eat to stay alive. After eating his meal he looked into the main room only to find himself alone. Apparently she had just stormed out without telling him where she was going. Well, he was going to find her. He stormed to the door, his every intent to find the blue haired woman. His hand touched the door and he was thrown back as a shock coursed through his muscular body. His hair smoked as he got up, his onyx eyes burned with rage as he glared at the door.

"What the fuck?" he asked the empty room. _'She can't keep me in with just a shock system. It will take more than that to keep the Prince of all Sayians in a room!' _With an energy blast ready he posed in front of the door. With a cry he let the blue energy ball go. It hit the steel door and with a sucking sound was absorbed into the metal. Vegeta looked in shock at the door. How was he to get out of here? He looked around him and saw a window on the far wall. He moved over to it and looked out into the night. Wait, night? Yes, he was sure that it was nighttime, but didn't Bulma just make breakfast? He was confused. Then he noticed the white flakes of snow that began to drift from the skies. He had only seen snow once and that had been when he was a boy and had been shown pictures of a planet called Ice. Was this Ice? Yes, it was. Frieza was an Ice-jin so this must be Ice. Vegeta looked around the room. What was he to do in this damn room?

* * *

Bulma looked down at the scientist as they ran around trying to fix the machines that she had given them blueprints for. Her mind was not on them though. It was on the Sayian that resided in her room. She had lied to him. She knew what she was. She had come from Earth, but she was not an Earthling. It was her little secret. Not even Zarbon knew and he lay with her when she slept over, but he was in the dark. Frieza was not any smarter than them. Her mother had kept her own race a secret by removing her mark of her race When Bulma had been born to her she had also had the trait of her race, but at the tender are of two had had it removed. Her mother was a seer and had foreseen Frieza's coming. She had to protect her daughter and this was the way that she had known how. Bulma had admired her mother and even though she had not inherited her seer powers, she still had these dreams that led her into weird paths, like the ones she took in life. One dream that she could remember having since she was a kid was one that led to great power and a young boy with dirty red brown hair. It was upswept and his eyes were a piercing onyx that could see into your soul. Bulma shook her head, her thoughts clear she looked back down at her crew. Just then a young girl walked in, her black eyes shinned as her blue hair did.

"Hello, Puar. Did you retrieve him?" The girl nodded.

"It was hard with that man in your house. He tried to get out while I was in there, but I stopped him with that one device that you gave me. Pissed him the hell off, I tell you. He glared death at me. I was so freaking scared that he was going to blast me into oblivion." Bulma chuckled at her friend.

"He would do it, but he would never get out of that room and Frieza would probably make me punish him." Puar nodded. Bulma looked back down at the crew again as Puar headed back to her room, where Yamcha lay knocked out.

* * *

What do you think? I know that these are short, but that is how they are going to be for a while. Thanks again to my reviewers! 


	4. Chapter 4

When Bulma came back hours later she found the Sayian prince sitting on her bed watching TV, his face still scowling as he watched a martial arts match being waged on the screen.

"Nice of you to remember me," he muttered. Bulma frowned and headed for the closet, not a words from her pink lips. After grabbing some random cloths she headed for the bathroom, but before she could leave the room a very pissed looking male stopped her. "Woman," he growled. "Where are you going and what do you expect me to do in this damn compartment?" Bulma's frown deepened.

"I don't know. You were watching TV." Vegeta punched a hole in the wall on his right, a snarl escaping his scowling mouth.

"You can no-"

"Vegeta," she snarled. "I can do as I please. You are my servant and soon I will train you as such. If you are good I will reward you with more power, but if you are bad I will have to punish you accordingly." Vegeta's dark eyes flared with hatred for the woman before him.

"I will not do as you or anyone on this ice ball command me to-"

"But you already have," she pointed out. "Your lunch will arrive in the next few minutes, while I have a date with Zarbon. Behave," she said as she shoved past him and into the empty bathroom. Vegeta glared at her backside as his brown tail twitched behind him. After Bulma left the apartment Vegeta's food arrived and although he was pissed he would not pass up on the food and scarffed it down before turning back to the bedroom, his position resigned to sitting in front of the TV again.

* * *

Bulma sat in front of her boyfriend and quietly ate her food, her anger of the behavior from Vegeta buried as she enjoyed her boyfriend's romantic behavior.

"Babe, are you okay? You seem upset," Zarbon said as he grabbed her pale hand in his blue one. Bulma nodded.

"Yamcha showed up at my apartment this morning and he really pissed me off. I had to knock him out." Zarbon smiled. His woman was always so easily angered, especially when it came to the human bandit. "Now I have to do more work. Work that it is not mine to do!" With a growl she shoved more food in her mouth. Zarbon watched as the woman before him devoured several plates of food with a grimace. When she was mad sometimes she forgot her manners, but that what was not what was bothering him. He could not understand why Frieza had placed Vegeta in her care. The Sayian could easily figure that Bulma was not what she appeared to be and this would ruin her. She would never forgive him for hiding it from her for so long, her secret of her birth home and her true home.

* * *

A dark haired man looked over at his raven-haired mate and frowned. This was not going to be very easy. His mate stood behind him, her tail flickering behind her olive skinned legs as they looked out into the starry darkness.

"Kakarot?" she asked. "Are you sure that he is there?" The man nodded as he turned to face her, his face straight.

"Chi, I traced his energy there after Frieza took him. We must save him, but it will be a long time before we are able." She nodded sadly as she looked past him at the white and purple planet below them. "We must report back to the king that his son is safe for now." Just then the COM link beeped just seconds before a man with a goatee appeared on the screen, his eyes sad even as his face looked angry.

"What news do you have on my son, First Class Kakarot and Chi-Chi?" Both Sayians bowed low before Kakarot spoke.

"We have found him. What is it you have us do?"

"We will have to send someone in there to spy for us, but it can not be a Sayian for they would spot another one us on there by out tails and possibly kill Vegeta. I will find someone and send them out within the next couple of hours." Both Sayians nodded. "Return." With that the king disappeared. Both wondered who he would send or more like _whom_ he would send…

* * *

Short, but there will be more. I am sorry that it took me so long to update on this story. Please be patient. I would like to thank my loyal reviewers: Musette Fujiwara, CrimsonRain47, Vampweresayan, Warrior from beyond, Vladgurl, v-mangrl, and Veggielover, Na'Janay, Badtzy, and vegetaboo.


	5. Chapter 5

When Bulma arrived home later that afternoon she came across Vegeta sleeping on the couch. Smiling she headed for the bedroom, already undressing. Scrounging through her many cloths she finally found one perfect for what she would be doing for the rest of the day.

Vegeta awoke to Bulma in his face, her cloths different from before.

"Wake up, my prince," she said sweetly. "We have things to do." He sat up and frowned.

"What do _we_ have to do?" Bulma's smile grew wider.

"Your training," was her simple answer.

* * *

Frieza looked down at his right hand man with an unemotional face.

"Your worried that he would say something?" he asked. "That dumb-ass monkey wouldn't be able to put two and two together, much less figure that Bulma is one of his own." Zarbon looked up at his master and bowed.

"They are idiots," he said quietly. _'But Bulma is one of them and she is a genius.'_

* * *

"My training?" Vegeta inquired, still in a stupor. "And what would that be?"

"A fighter and sex slave," she said simply. "Right now Frieza just wants you to be a fighter for him, but as you grow older he will require you to become a pleasure slave." Vegeta growled in disgust. "Follow me. We must train you." With that she headed for the door, Vegeta following in curiosity. They walked in silence down the corridors, Vegeta's dark eyes never leaving the woman in front of him. As they neared a far part of the ship grunts and screams could be heard. Most were woman screaming out the names of their lovers, this made Vegeta grimace in disgust. Sure, his father had a harem, but he thought that it was disgusting sharing all those women with other men, so he never used any of them. He noticed that her back stiffened a little as they passed the rooms and relaxed when they finally made it into another part of the ship, this one next to the pleasure slaves, but filled with new grunts and screams of pain as warriors exchanged blows. "You will be fighting with some of the greener troops," she said as they entered the room. "Frieza knows that you are a great fighter. Says that he has seen you in action, so he will not test you. Just wants you to get some exercise." Vegeta grunted at her words. Sure, Frieza was just so nice. They entered the room and Vegeta frowned. Before him were a lot of green men and I mean they were _green_ men. Bulma smiled. "These are Namekians."

"Namekians?" Bulma nodded at his confusion.

"They are from Planet Namek. Though very friendly and peaceful, these were enslaved for battle. They did not come willingly," she said as she looked out at the group of green skinned asexuals. "Threats to kill the Namekian Elder were what brought them to fight for Frieza." Vegeta looked over what seemed to be about fifty green creatures before him. "You are to train them." With that she headed back to lean against the wall. Vegeta looked at her and then back to the crew before him.

"All right men!" he yelled.

* * *

Short, but nice right. So, who is King Vegeta sending as a spy? Will Bulma find out who she is? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta and Bulma walked silently down the darkened hall. They did this every night. Vegeta had gotten used to being on Frieza's planet, seeing as he hadn't seen the lizard in three months. Yes, seems that the tyrant had more pressing matters. The pair walked, not a word passing between the two as they headed toward their little apartment.

"Zarbon tells me that you have done good with the green men. Seems that their fighting has improved," Bulma said as they turned down another corner. Vegeta grunted. "Frieza may look at you in a different light and give you a fleet to command." Another grunt. "Vegeta, you need to do something besides make happy noises," she muttered sarcastically. Vegeta looked at her in shock.

"Happy noises?" he growled. "That was not a fucking _happy_ noise!" Bulma smiled and Vegeta grew quiet. He had let the witch get to him and now he regretted it. It was a game between the two. Who would crack first? Again it was quiet, but that did not last long as the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps headed toward them. Both got in an offensive stance as they prepared for whatever it was.

* * *

Kakarot stood before the King, his gaze questioning as the older man looked down at him.

"Our spy has informed me that Vegeta is fine. Frieza has not had any physical or other contact with my heir. He has been training the Namekians and hanging out with a blue haired girl. Seems that they live together. She is the head of the servants." Kakarot looked shocked for a moment.

'Could it be?' he thought to himself. "Blue hair, sire?" The king nodded. With that answer he was dismissed. The young male headed off into the halls, his mind on this blue haired girl. He had to find out what she looked like.

* * *

Bulma lunged at the shadow as it came around the corner and was able to knock whoever it was to the metallic ground.

"Oomph," a male voice said. Vegeta grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him into a light.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta and Bulma asked at once.

* * *

A dark haired man ran into the Sayian docking bay, his charcoal eyes looking for anyone that might stop him before running for a pod. With one more quick glance around he whistled and another dark haired male came from the shadows. Both hopped into a pod each and after hitting some buttons the pods blasted off.

* * *

Really short, but I want to give some suspense to this next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The dark haired man sat on the cold ground before the pair.

"Yamcha!" Bulma growled. "What the fuck?!" Vegeta looked down at the human, the ban of his existence. The human frowned at him before Bulma grabbed him by that collar. "What the fuck are you doing out here this fucking late?! You better not be fucking spying on me!" Yamcha looked down, his eyes betraying him. "Oh, my fucking God," she spat. "You are not my lover, my husband, my father or anyone that has that right to check up on me!" She punched him in his jaw, sending the dark haired man skidding down the hall. "Zarbon is my boyfriend, not you! Do this _one_ more damn time and I will personally hang you by your balls!" With that said she walked on the downed man, her heels digging into his skin. Vegeta floated over him, a look of disgust on his features.

"After she gets done with you I will do far worse," he whispered to the fallen male. Yamcha shuddered at the coldness in the Sayian prince's voice.

* * *

Kakarot looked down at the white planet.

"Are you ready?" he asked his bother on the COM link.

"Yeah," the deep voice said. "I hope that you know what you are doing. We are going against a fucking killing machine who could care less who is in his line of fire." As the link died Kakarot frowned back at the planet below him. He knew that he was disobeying his king, but Vegeta was his prince and his friend. He was going to help him escape. Spy or no spy. There was also a girl that he needed to see.

* * *

When they entered the apartment she turned to him.

"I'm going to take a shower and then you can take one." He nodded as she entered the bathroom. Seconds later a scream of anger filled the room. Vegeta rushed over to the bathroom and broke the door down. Before him stood a semi-naked Bulma, her pale skin flushed with anger and a very naked Zarbon stood in the shower.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked over at him and then at Zarbon.

"He decided on his own that I was ready for sex!" she cried angrily before attacking the changeling. Her boobs bounced in their constraint as she rushed at Zarbon. He looked at her in surprise as she attacked.

"Babe, you don't need to att-"

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed as she put a hole in the shower wall. "Since when have I ever said that you could enter my personal space without my permission?!" Vegeta watched as the pair fought, well Bulma fought and Zarbon ran. Then something that Vegeta had never seen happened. Bulma's eyes closed as she concentrated on something. Zarbon now stood before Vegeta, his body facing the now serene looking Bulma. Both watched as the young girl meditated. Then before either could move a large, blue blast left her fingers. The blast hit Zarbon dead on, but Vegeta managed to move just milliseconds before it could hit him. When he landed he looked back at the now smoky bathroom. Bulma emerged, the blue skinned male on her shoulder, out like a light. "Mother fucker," was all she said as she headed toward the door. After throwing the male out the door she headed back to the bathroom. Without a word she closed the door and a few seconds later the shower was heard.

* * *

Kakarot looked around the docking bay. Everything was dark and not a person occupied the small space.

'_I wonder where everyone is?'_ he thought as his brother's pod landed behind him. "Hurry, I have found his energy." The scouter on his face beeped as his power exploded for two seconds and then another exploded, then the third energy reading faded down to nearly nothing, then the other high ready toned down. With a nod to his sibling they began to creep toward the prince's energy, making sure to stay from the extremely high one several feet from them.


	8. Chapter 8

The brothers ran down the halls, stopping only to hide from energies that came close to them. They were glad that it was nighttime on this planet more often then not, so they had the element of surprise on their side. They were just minutes from coming up on Vegeta's energy when a crash sounded and screams filled the air. They moved quickly toward the disruption since it was so close to their prince's energy, but stopped as feet rushing filled the small, dark hallway. A few seconds later two men hauled away a blue man on a stretcher.

"Wasn't that Zarbon?" Kakarot inquired confusingly. His brother nodded.

"Wonder what happened to him?" Just as they were about to move in toward Vegeta, two hands fell on their shoulders. They turned to look into the face of an unlikely ally.

"You're the spy?" Kakarot said in disbelief.

* * *

Vegeta yawned loudly as he exited the shower, a small towel covering his lower half. When he entered the bedroom, Bulma lay fast asleep on their bed, her azure hair flaring around her like a blue halo.

'_She is so beautiful,'_ he thought with a shake of his head. The woman before him had the strength of a Sayian, but her coloring was off. Then his eyes widened as something clicked in his mind. _'Could she be?'_ he thought to himself as he gazed down at her. Blue eyes, blue hair, and extraordinary powers… _'She could very well, but she has no tail. She wouldn't rem-'_ he stopped mid-thought. _'But Frieza would.' _Vegeta growled low under his throat as he crawled into bed, his white towel dropping to the floor. This would have to wait until tomorrow. He would have to find the files on Bulma, and he was sure that there were files. Frieza had files on just about everyone on his little planet. As had King Cold. With those last thoughts the young prince fell asleep.

* * *

Radditz laughed as he saw the man before him.

"Makes sense," he said as he turned to his brother. "What better person to infiltrate a fighting planet, then one that doesn't like really like violence." The man before them smiled an evil smile.

"King Vegeta has protected our planet for a long time, so when he needs a spy, our people are the best. It really helps when he sets up the person that he wants spied on." Kakarot looked at him, confusion still on his face.

"Piccolo? He sent Piccolo?" The green man's face twitched at the confusion in Kakarot's face.

"Fucking hell, Carrot-head!" Piccolo cursed harshly. "Just because I am not as powerful or a fucking killing machine does not mean that you h-" Radditz stepped between the two.

"Don't piss him off," the longhaired Sayian warned before turning to Piccolo. "You know that he is a few crackers short of a sleeve. Tell me, where is Vegeta? The king said that he is healthy, but I wish to see him." The man nodded before turning toward the slave quarters.

"He is with the slave mistress."

"Mistress?" Radditz hissed. "Has she taken hi-"

"No, he lives with her for other reasons." They walked quietly down the dim hallway. Soon they came to a door that the Sayians noticed had no numbers, just symbols. Piccolo knocked on the door, the sound echoing through the halls. Minutes later a very sleepy looking woman answered the door, her long, azure locks flying around her face.

"Piccolo? What the hell?" She stepped back to allow the three men into her room, just as the door to her room opened to allow a very groggy man out. The two Sayians were still staring at Bulma, their mouths wide in shock. Sure, they had seen unusual coloring before, but this girl was _beautiful_.

"I bring some more Sayians to you." Her navy eyes turned to them, still hazed over with sleep. Vegeta frowned in his half sleepy state.

"What the fuck are you morons doing here? Don't tell me that you are the rescue crew?" The two men turned to see their prince wrapped in a towel and that's when they noticed that the woman also wore a barely tied black, silk robe. Vegeta noticed where their eyes landed and in his sleepy state he was still fast enough to hit both of them and tie the woman's sash tighter. "Have you no shame?!" he hissed. "She is not your fucking mate! Do not stare openly!" Bulma frowned.

"What the hell?" she asked as she looked at Vegeta. "So, what was that about?" He glared at her.

"Your fucking breasts were just hanging out for any man to ogle, woman." Bulma's face became unreadable for a moment before she walked away from the group and closed the door to the bedroom that she now occupied. All four men stared after her. Vegeta then turned his gaze to the three that stood before him. "Why the hell are you here and why is the Namek here?"

"First, my name is Piccolo and I am your father's spy." Vegeta looked at him in shock before breaking out in laughter.

"Makes sense," was his two-word response. He turned to the Sayians. "So, that means that you have no reason to be here? That you disobeyed your king to get me?" Both men nodded. "Good to see that some Sayians respect me. What do you plan to do? If you remove me from this place, then Frieza will come looking for me and possibly he will destroy our planet, but if you leave me here, he wi-"

"Destroy your planet." All three pairs of dark eyes turned to the green man. "Frieza has been planning to destroy your planet now that he has the heir and the Blue Child."

"Blue Child?" all three inquired in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bulma," he explained. "She is a Sayian, a Blue Sayian." Vegeta looked over at the now shocked girl.

"What?" she asked in shock. "I am what Frieza fears?" Piccolo nodded.

"Frieza and Zarbon know what you are. Have since your mother brought you here." He motioned for the group to sit. "You will not run on this night. You will wait until the time is right. King Vegeta knew that this day would come. Prince Vegeta," he said as he turned to the dark haired heir. "Your future was foretold in legends long ago. It was told long ago that the Legendary would meet the Blue Legend. They would defeat the Evil that Plagues the Universe." Both looked at each other. They would work together? This was so not cool. Bulma turned to Piccolo.

"You are hiding something," she stated with certainty. He nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, but I can not tell it to you. It is in history books on Vegeta-sei and you will live it, unless you fail." They all looked down for a moment.

"When will we know when it is time?" Vegeta inquired gruffly.

"You just will. It will feel right." A noise was heard outside as some of the night watchmen came to Bulma's door. A firm knock invaded their discussion. Piccolo grabbed the two subordinates and hauled ass out one of the ceiling vents. Bulma got up and headed for the door.

"What is it?" she asked angrily as she opened the door to reveal two, very scared men.

"We wanted to make sure that you are okay. Zarbon has been taken to the Med Lab for his injuries. He would not say who attacked him." Bulma smiled.

"He probably would never admit that _I_ hurt him." The two men nodded. They knew that she could hurt them; they just did not think that she could beat Zarbon, but anything is possible. "He entered my room without being asked. I gave him the boot." She walked over to her desk and after a few minutes of scribbling she came back and handed one of the men a note. "Make sure that he receives this." The man nodded as Bulma shut the door. "Lets go to bed." Vegeta nodded and the pair headed for the bedroom where neither slept a wink, the tale of the Legendaries still running through their heads.

* * *

The watchman walked down the dark halls toward the Med Lab, while his buddy continued to watch the halls. He was not looking forward to giving the changeling his note for fear the man would kill him for the message that he was sure was inside. Upon entering the Med Lab he found his charge. The man was sitting on a bed with his brow furrowed in what the watchman thought could be anything. Then those gold eyes turned to him and he felt a chill run up and down his spine.

"What?!" the changeling inquired angrily.

"Ummm… uh… I have a letter from Bulma." Frieza's face softened.

'_Maybe she wants to apologize for what she said and did earlier.'_ "Give it to me," he said. The man handed him the note and tried to make an exit before Zarbon could read a word of the letter, but unfortunately for him, the first words of the letter were harsh.

**

* * *

**

Zarbon,

**We are through. I have had enough of this possessive; I want to sleep with you kind of thought process! I was going to sleep with you when we had our anniversary, but after this last show of lust I have decided that it was moot! If you enter my apartment or come anywhere close to me I will be forced to kick your sorry ass in public. You should be thankful that it was only in front of Vegeta and I know how he would love to make you look bad. **

**Bulma**

* * *

"What the fuck!?" was heard as he read the small note. With a growl of anger and frustration the large man crumpled and burned the note. He got up and with a grunt fell to the ground again.

'_This was going to be a long night,' _the night watchman thought as he rushed to help the fallen man.

* * *

The next morning the pair of Sayians headed with Piccolo to the training room where the rest of the Namekians waited for Vegeta. Minutes later the Vegeta entered the room with Bulma. Vegeta and Bulma said some words before she exited the room. That is when the training began.

* * *

Bulma walked down the hall toward her main lab. After giving instructions for the morning she headed toward her own personal lab that no one, but herself was allowed.

'_I know just what I need to make to prepare us for the upcoming confrontation.' _She grabbed some paper and a white tip pencil, her brain full of formulas for her new invention. This would be just the thing that the group would need to fight Frieza.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later Bulma brushed sweat off her forehead and with a smile looked down at her blueprints.

'_Now to grab a bite.' _Bulma's stomach chose that time to let out a growl, causing the young girl to blush. After rolling up her blueprints and hiding them away she headed out of her lab. As soon as the door shut, the lights turned off inside the room and with a voice command the door locked and security in the room turned on. The blue haired Sayian headed down the hall, her turquoise tail swished behind her. She walked past crewmembers and with a whistle they all looked up at her. "Lunch." The large group got up and headed down the hall toward the mess hall, their loud voices filled the hall, growing softer as they moved away from the head scientist, who was currently locking down the lab. As she turned to head down the same hall as her group she ran into a pair of golden eyes. "What the fuck?" she growled at the changeling before her. "I know that I told you to stay the fuck away from me."

"Sure, you did, but how are you going to do anything about it in this deserted hall?" Bulma smirked.

"Did you not learn anything after the last beating?"

"One thing," he said as he grabbed her tail, sending pain up the girl's back. She winced as she fell to the ground, but not a sound escaped her pink lips. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he squeezed her furry appendage making her shake with pain as her spine tingled. She powered up a little, trying to fight back. Zarbon smirked as he pulled her tail with a snap of his wrist.

"Fucker," she gasped out. He moved toward her, his blue hand holding her turquoise tail firmly. He ripped her spandex off as he shoved her up against a wall.

"No, fuck you."

* * *

Vegeta walked down the hall, past the mess hall as he followed the smell of the blue haired girl. He knew that she was not in the eating area so he figured that she was still in her lab, but her smell told of other stories. He could smell fear and anxiety. He also could smell a very distinct smell of male arousal that tangled with Bulma's smell. He picked up pace as the smell grew stronger and the scene he came upon made him power up.

* * *

Bulma stood before him, her nude body pressed up against the lab door, her turquoise tail puffed out in anger and fear. It was coming off of her in waves. He watches as the changeling gripes her tail harder, but no scream left her pink lips. Vegeta growls as he surges forward, his aura blazing wildly around him. He managed to surprise the blue skinned man before his fist slammed into the feminine chin that belonged to the other male. Bulma slid to the floor, her arms flying immediately to cover her exposed breasts. Vegeta, on the other hand was beating the pulp out of the larger male, his gloves fist now purple tinted with Zarbon's essence.

"You mother fucking bastard! What gives you the right to fucking lay your hands on my fucking mate!" he yelled as he pummeled the creature that was now below him, Vegeta's legs straddling Zarbon's limp form. Bulma finally let out a whimper; her body still frozen at the shock that had just could have happened to her had Vegeta not come for her. Her tail lay beside her limply, its form throbbing as blood returned to its blocked veins. After Vegeta beat Zarbon once more, he turned to the naked female. He walked over to her, her blue eyes meeting his blackened ones. Her orbs held her fear and yet they held strength along with gratitude. Vegeta pulled off his black spandex shirt and handing it over to her watched for any uninvited guests. Bulma let him know that she was done and they headed for their apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

When they entered the main room and the door closed Vegeta headed for the shower, his body covered with purple blood. Bulma watched him as he entered the medium sized room.

"Aren't you coming, Bulma," he said softly. Bulma nodded stupidly as she walked toward him. His chest glistened with sweat as he turned the shower on, her blue eyes glued to his rippling back, the muscles conveying all the strength it took for him to not say one word about what had happened in the hall, but Bulma could see his fear, his tension as he turned to her, his dark eyes conveying what he could not say. He was glad that she was okay. Bulma moved closer to the male that was now removing his spandex pants, his dark eyes still locked with hers. She didn't even look down as she moved toward him and she removed her shirt, his smell filling her nose. He stepped into the shower, the hot spray hitting his body and hitting her as it ricocheted off him. She walked into the shower with him, her heart telling her what to do as her brain froze. His hands touched her shoulders as he pulled her toward him. This was the moment that she was waiting for, the moment where her soul was free. She pulled him close to her as he moved closer to her. Their bodies collided, the water hitting their formed bodies with a warm spray, but neither noticed as their tongues crashed. Their hot bodies bumped as they bonded to their want, their need. They landed against the cold tile, Bulma landing on top. Vegeta's olive skin tingled with goosbumps as the cold tile, warm spray, and her hot body combined. He turned it around so that she was on the tile as he broke the kiss. Bulma looked up at him, her eye fogged over with lust.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice husky. Bulma nodded as her lips crashed with his again. Vegeta positioned himself and slammed into her, blood seeping down his leg unnoticed. Bulma whimpered a little, but as he tried to pull back, her fingers clung to his skin letting the Sayian know that she was okay. Soon, she began to move, their bodies moved to a dance, one that was as old as time.

* * *

Zarbon stood before Frieza, his eyes blue and black.

"You decided to do something to my prized scientist?" the feminine voice inquired angrily. Zarbon looked down at the floor just seconds before Frieza's tail slammed into his already bruised face. "You knew that she was off limits. You should have been happy that I allowed you to date her, but for you to mate with her was forbidden." He looked down at the man, his contempt obvious. "You will rot in a cell for the remainder of your days." Seconds later Frieza powered up and blasted the unsuspecting man. "But I like killing so much better."

* * *

Vegeta turned over in his sleep to find that Bulma was gone, her smell just minutes old. He got up and pushing the door to the room opened he found that she was not in the main room either. He checked the bathroom, but she was not there either. He closed his eyes, his senses searching for his mate. He followed those senses to a small door that he had never noticed before. Upon opening it he heard Bulma humming softly, her body facing away from him. He crept up slowly to her, but before he reached out for her, she turned to him.

"Hi," she said softly. Her cheeks gleamed in the sunlight from the small window that looked out onto the afternoon skies. "I never told you about my secret room, but no one knows about it. It is my hiding place when I need to think." Vegeta sat next to her, his dark eyes confused.

"What do you need to think about? Us?" he seemed to growl. She nodded. "Bulma," he said, his voice gruff. "Do you know why I bit you?" She shook her head. "I have taken you as my mate, well, I have asked for it." Bulma realized what he was saying. Vegeta was asking for her hand in his culture. He was doing something that to him was a weakness. He was showing emotion. She smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek. Vegeta pulled her close, his heart thumping madly as he though of his actions. He wanted her for his mate, but she had not said yes and if she didn't after a certain amount of time, the mark would fade. As if she could read his thoughts, she moved her lips to the place between his shoulder and neck, her teeth breaking his tough skin. She made a face, expecting his blood to taste nasty, but was greeted with a sweet, metallic taste. She began to suckle the mark that she had made for a few seconds before she pulled back. With her pink tongue she licked away the remaining blood on her lips. Soon the two of them are throwing off their cloths and making love again.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma got up off the floor of the small room, her hair mussed around her face and her body sore from the lovemaking and the uncomfortable surface. She looked down at her lover, her face softening as she gazed upon his now soft face. This was one of the few times that he looked serene and she wanted to drink it in. With a sigh she got up and headed for their room where she grabbed some cloths and headed for the shower. After getting a quick one she headed for her lab where she needed to work on some of her projects, lest Frieza become upset.

* * *

Vegeta awoke a few hours later, his body just as thrashed, but when he realized that he was alone he got up quickly to find his mate. Upon realizing that she was not in the small apartment he assumed that she had gone to do her servant duties, so he mimicked her earlier tasks before heading out as well. He walked down the hall toward the training room, where his cadets stood talking as they waited for him. In the ranks was Piccolo, already having known what had taken the prince so long to appear. As soon as Vegeta got into the training room he began the first exercises.

Bulma had her large, protective goggles on when it entered the room, her concentration on the invention in front of her as sparks flew before her blue eyes.

"Bulma," a voice said in her ear. Bulma jumped a little, her eyes widening with surprise before she turned with a small frown to the person behind her.

"Lord Frieza." It smirked at the look of pissiness on her face. "What is it that you need so much that you bother me during my current experiments?"

"I hear that you beat up Zarbon," it said slowly. "What ever for?" Bulma's frown deepened.

"He over stepped his bounds and had to be dealt with."

"What about the second time in the hall. That did not look like your handy work."

"I had help." She turned from it, her eyes dark. "I do not wish to discuss that thing any longer. This is not the only reason you have come to me." She turned to look at it over her shoulder. "Why have you bothered me?"

"I want to let you know that he is gone. If I should find out that you have fornicated with someone though, I will have them killed as well." It turned and headed for the door, but not before saying one more thing. "As well as any unborn or born infant." With that it was gone and the door slammed shut. Good thing she wasn't planning on any child and Vegeta was not afraid. Later that day she headed out to the lunch room, no fear that Zarbon would approach her, because he was gone and even if he wasn't he was afraid of Vegeta and that would keep him away. She headed down the hall, her footsteps blending in with all those around her. Just as she turned for the door a hand reached out and grabbed her. She turned, her energy rising, only to have her blue eyes clash with some very familiar black ones.

"Vegeta?" He smirked down at her.

"Hello, onna," he murmured. Bulma smiled, but it quickly died as she pulled him into the loaded room, the strong aroma of food wafting around them.

"We must talk," she whispered as they got in line. Vegeta frowned at her serious tone and facial expression.

"What?"

"Frieza killed Zarbon."

"That is a good thing." She nodded.

"It will kill you if it she finds that we slept together." Vegeta smirked.

"Like I give a shit what that lizard says." Bulma turned to him, her expression grim.

"Vegeta, though you are strong, it is stronger and will kill you with one flick of its his pinkie." She tightened her grip on his hand. "I care too much for you to let that happen."

"Although, I appreciate your compassion, I will be fine. I have been training and purging. That is what we Sayians do to get stronger. Soon I will be able to kill it. Do not worry. Everything will be fine." Bulma smiled at him before turning to the food in front of her, her mind still worried as they grabbed their food. Later that day she headed home, her tasks completed for the day and her body tired. She discarded her clothes and crawled into bed, her eyes closing as she hit the pillow.

__

Vegeta stood before her, his body glowing in a blue light. In front of him was a shadow; its red eyes the only indication that it was there in the shadows.

"_So, I see that you did just as I told you not to," the shadow said. Bulma looked down and nearly jumped when she saw her round belly. "What is worse is that you did it with that!" the shadow growled in a low voice as it pointed at Vegeta. It stepped out into the shadows, revealing that it was Frieza, a smirk on its face. "That can be easily remedied." Vegeta growled low in his throat, but Frieza paid him no mind as it powered up, a small blast forming on its pointer, the red glow making Frieza look even more malicious. The blast let its finger and headed for her. Just seconds after it was fired Vegeta's form powered up and appeared before her. Her body and his were now engulfed in gold, the power warming her and calming her. It felt so comfortable in the glow of his aura. Then she watched them run at each other…_

Bulma awoke with a start to realize that she was still warm and calm. She looked down at her stomach to find to strong arms around her waist. She looked behind her to find her mate sleeping, a serene look on his face. She remember that long ago, when he had first been given to her that even when he was sleeping he looked pissed off, but when she touched his him, his face softened and he seemed relaxed. She knew then that they were meant to be together, but she did not think that he would want her, boy was she wrong. Bulma lay back her blue eyes soft as she stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly a fierce knock sounded through the apartment. Bulma got up with a start and grabbing her robe she headed for the door. After securing her blue robe she opened the door only to come face to face with Kakarot.

"Kakarot?" she asked in surprise as she let him into the still dark room. "What is wrong?" Kakarot looked up at her.

"He is about to destroy Vegeta-sei. He will be killing all the Sayians except for an exempt few." Bulma looked at him in shock, her blue eyes wide.

"Are you serious? Why?"

"He is feeling threatened and wants the treat out of the way. I don't know who is exempt, but I can assume that it is less than five people." Bulma nodded her agreement. She knew this as well. She sat down, Kakarot following suite as he sat next to her. "I assumed that after we talked last time that you would have a plan." Bulma nodded.

"I do. It is weeks from completion." She looked over at him. "How long do we have?" Kakarot shrugged.

"Not long."

"We have one month," a deep voice said. Bulma and Kakarot looked over at the bedroom door.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she stood up, her mate emerging from the darkened room in the dim room. "What do you know about this?"

"A lot." Vegeta walked over to the pair, his dark eyes glaring at the other male. "What are you doing alone with my mate? You know that is grounds for me to kill you." Kakarot bowed low as he stood up.

"I know my prince, but this is a dire circumstance and in the Sayian law that is grounds for coming to the future queen if the future king is incapacitated."

"Well, I am here and you shall now call her that until we are safe on Vegeta-sei. It appears that if Frieza were to find out about our relationship that he would do her and me harm. We can not have that." The other male nodded.

"Yes, my prince." The rest of the early morning was filled with discussion and plans to fight back against the tyrant that threatened the very life of Vegeta-sei and all the planets in the galaxy.


	13. Chapter 13

_

* * *

_

I don't like to be alone at night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love

Bulma sweated profusely as she soldered some metal to a metallic skeleton, her hands shaking with all the concentration that she had to take with the machinery before her. She had her lab peers working on what was to be designed for Frieza and his lackeys, while she worked on what she had deemed 'Monkey Dest. Pro.' She had locked herself in the lab since early this morning after talking with Kakarot and her mate. The pair of males had gone to train for the day with the Namekians. She finished melding the metal together when she heard a commotion in her main lab.

'_What is that?' _she asked herself as she headed for the door. She was getting ready to push a button when someone's fist connected with the metal.

"Bulma!" an angry voice growled as another fist slammed into the metal. With a growl Bulma opened the door, her aura blazing brightly around her.

_I love everything__about the way your lovin me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o_

"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed as she exited her lab, the large door closing immediately as she steps out. "What the fuck are you doing?" He walked straight up to her.

"Claiming what is mine!" he says as he claims her lips in a smothering kiss. With a muffled cry of aggravation, she shoves him off her.

"I am not yours!" Just then the door opened to reveal Frieza.

"Bulma," it said as it entered the room. It turned to Yamcha. "Yamcha. Is there a problem?" The man shook his head. Frieza turned to Bulma. She shook her head. "Good. How go my weapons?" Bulma smiled stiffly and with a swirl of her white lab coat she led it over to where several prototypes sat.

"They are done in their prototype stage where we make them as they would be, but not in mass construction until we clear all the bugs." It looked pleased, and that is how Bulma wanted it. So pleased that it would stay from her and perhaps delay the Sayians' demise.

"This good work. I hope they will be done soon. I would like to try them out on this race that is causing me some problems." Bulma bowed, her coat swirling in front of her, her breasts bared as they tried to fall out of her low cut spandex top.

_I love everything about the way your lovin me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do_

"I will try my best, my Lord." Frieza patted her head, its favoritism obvious.

"Good, my pet." With that it was gone. Bulma turned to Yamcha, her obvious dislike for the man next to her.

"Leave," was all she said as she turned to her crew, their labor unhindered by the appearance of their tyrant. In fact they seemed to not have even flinched, but they had been here just as long as she had and some longer than that. Most, if not all were prizes from destroyed planets or prisoners of war… It was sad to watch these nice peoples lives ruined. She just wanted to help them and it seemed that she would. Yamcha glared at her, but knowing that Bulma might hurt him like she had Zarbon he left the room. Bulma waited to the doors closed before heading for her lab.

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey_

_And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues_

_But I do love you_

_But I do love you_

Vegeta stood before the Namekians, his brows furrowed.

"We will be training are the hardest that we have ever done. It appears that we have a problem that will devastate all involved." A murmur filled the room as the green men began talking. "We have less than a month."

* * *

Song is by Leann Rimes


	14. Chapter 14

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
A silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

For the next several days the two groups moved quickly to prepare themselves for the upcoming confrontation. One week after their talk Vegeta was training the Namekiens in the art of fazing. The green men learned fast while Bulma finished her secret project in record time. Now she needed to create dozens of them in a short amount of time and this would require a bit of help. The blue haired female stepped out of her lab and looked around for a head of short, brown hair. Upon locating said person she headed over to their station.

"Jen!" she called as she grew closer to the other female. The girl looked up, her blown eyes bright as she saw her friend. Jen was of Minsage decent, her skin pale like Bulma's own, but her race's eyes were all brown and their hair the same. The all resembled each other and so it was often hard to tell the difference in any of them, but Jen was not full Minsage, she had another race in her; human.

"Hello, Blue," the girl said. Jen looked only to be in her late teens, but the female was at least 100 in human years, but her Minsage blood allowed her body to stay young while she lived on for hundreds of years. "So, what do you need now? Some naughty lingerie?" Bulma's face turned red as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged the female with her. Once inside her lab she turned to her now confused friend.

"Do you want to be free?" Jen's face registered shock before a smile appeared.

"You know I do!"

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

* * *

Vegeta threw punches at the male before him, the green man smirking as he dodged. In another part of the room groups of green sparred hotly while only one other team had Sayian against Namekien. Each group was trying out what they had been taught by the militaristic prince. Even though their counterparts knew what they could do they were still getting a good workout from it.

"Okay! Now on to _ki_ fighting!" Vegeta hollered as the groups dispatched and stood before him in several lines.

* * *

Frieza sat in his large throne room, his red eyes resting on the space outside his large orb window. Dodoria stood next to him, but Zarbon's spot left unfilled, for Zarbon was going to be hard to replace. He had been his right hand man for a long time and he had done more than any of his other crew, but what Bulma and her _helper_ had done had damaged the green haired male and he would never have survived. He would have to destroy her for what she had done, but he didn't want to until she was useless to him and that would be a long time coming unless she did as he had warned her not to. He knew that she had already, but he had yet to catch with whom.

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

* * *

This was they way it was for the next week. Vegeta trained the Namekiens while Bulma and Jen worked nonstop on the weapons while Frieza's were just worked on. Theirs would be done long before it's would. Bulma got up from her bench where she had just completed the twentieth weapon when Jen came through the door with some food from her trek to the lunchroom.

"Hey," the dark haired girl said as she placed in on the counter. Bulma nodded as she stretched a bit before sitting back down. "So, how are things with your mate?" she inquired. Bulma smiled.

"Great. I just wish that we could be together officially. I can not wait till we leave this dump." Jen nodded.

"I can't wait to be free enough to find me a mate and live a normal life." Bulma looked over at her friend.

"You were mated once, right?" Jen nodded.

"He was a cheat and I had just given him his second chance when Frieza came to our planet. He was killed for fighting back." She looked back at Bulma, who was finishing up her food. "Funny thing is that I felt nothing. I just wish that I had been able to save my friend, Christopher." Bulma patted her friend's hunched back. "Bulma," she said as she looked down. "Where will I go?"

"To Vegeta-sei where we can find you a life. You will be taken good care of for you look like a Sayian in so many ways that you would be treasured. Besides, they have a shortage in women, so you as a woman would be welcomed and as I said, your coloring would play a big part."

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

* * *

Frieza walked down the long halls to the main eating area when he saw Bulma heading the same way. A young girl was with her and the girls were giggling about something. Then he noticed that behind them was Vegeta with his lackey. Neither of them were talking, instead they were looking forward at the girls before them. What was going on? The separate groups walked into the eating hall, none of them paying him any mind. He touched the scouter on his face and with a few words he headed back from where he came.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered. "We need to be faster and more careful." Bulma looked at him and nodded. She could feel it too. Frieza knew something, but he would be watching them for more. She nodded once more and headed for the lunch line. After the group got food they headed for a far off table away from all of the ears.

"Prince Vegeta has brought up a valid point," she whispers just loud enough for the group to hear. "We have to sped up, while at the same time being extra careful. The tyrant is on to us." While their attention was elsewhere a shadowed figure entered the room and moved closer to their small meeting. His brown eyes glared coldly at the group. Sure he loved her still, but she had left him and now he had no choice. He would have to destroy them all for plotting against his lord.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

* * *

The song was by Bon Jovi. Thanks for being so patient. I missed writing so much, but with the lack of a computer it was hard to do my stories. Once again thanks. Please read and review. I miss hearing what you all have to say about my stories.


	15. Chapter 15

Jen walked quickly down the hall, her eyes darting around her wildly as she checked her surroundings. He could be anywhere and she could feel him here, his aura and his scent around her. Suddenly she turned a corner and into Bulma's main lab where several techs worked quickly on their projects for Frieza while they secretly thought of destroying the very same.

"Bulma," she called as the doors to the blue haired scientist's private lab opened. She stepped into the room and saw her friend leaning over some metallic scraps. She looked over at Jen, her blue eyes questioning.

"What's up?" The door behind Jen slammed close with a thud, the noise intertwining with the machines buzzing in the large room. The feeling of paranoia gone, like he had been locked away from her.

"He is here! I can feel him hunting us... hunting me..." Bulma straightened.

"Who?" she inquired in confusion.

"Thom!" Jen cried, her voice laced with anger and a bit of fear. "I can feel him in the halls and in the lab..." he voice faded away as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I thought that you said he was dead?!" Bulma asked in confusion. Jen looked at her, equally confused. This was the newest of complications.

"I thought that he was, but Frieza must have saved him!" The dark haired woman was near hysterics and Bulma could see this. With a deep breath she hugged her friend. She whispered calming words to the shaking woman.

"It is okay. We can work around this." Jen looked up at her friend.

"How?" Bulma smirked, the computers and machines still humming, the sound almost soothing. She turned from her to a small drawer. Pulling it open she revealed a small device that resembled a bracelet, something like Wonder Woman's bands, but on these gold bands was intric symbols.

"What is it?"

"This is what will help the Sayians and us be free of Frieza. This is our freedom." The gold of the bracelet glimmered in the florescent light of the room.

* * *

Vegeta exited the large training room, his spandex torn and his body cut. Behind him Kakarot stepped out, his body just as torn and blooded.

"Good spar," Kakarot spit out with a grin. Vegeta grunted as they headed down the dim corridors, guards scattering around the area until they got to the servant apartments. There was nothing but doors and darkness. Kakarot headed off into the darkeness while Vegeta headed into his apartment. The main room was dark, but the bedroom held light. He entered the large room, his eyes falling on her sleeping figure, her body sprawled out on the bed. He moved closer to her and that is when he sensed it... an aura of evil... darkness... Quickly his dark eyes scanned the room.

"I know that you are there!" he called as he went to stand by the woman. "Step out where I can see you." He pulled Bulma into his arms, stirring the sleeping woman.

"Ve-" He silenced her with a look, his eyes serious. Bulma looked around her, his mind telling her what he could not say out loud.

_'There is someone in here.'_Bulma nodded. "If you do not show yourself then I will be forced to blow up the room with you in it." A chuckle echoed through out the large room, the sound resounding off of the plain walls. The sound made Bulma shivering, her body quaking at the sickness in the voice that followed.

"Very good," a male voice said as the shadows parted to reveal a very short man with a beer belly, his eyes gleaming coldly. _"Prince Vegeta._" He looked over at Bulma. "I see that you have found a very delectable mate." Vegeta growled low in his throat, Bulma vibrating with the same sound as she eyed the man before them with distaste and distrust. This was Jen's former mate, the one that she felt hunting the pair.

"Thom," she said, her voice frosty. He looked at her, his eyes betraying his shock. Vegeta looked down at his mate wondering how she knew the man. Wondering if he was on of her former lovers. "Jen told me all about you." Inwardly Vegeta sighed.

"She was quite the chatterbox," he said with a cold smirk. "I know that you are planning to rebel against the great Lord Frieza and well... I can not let that happen." With a flash he had Bulma in his fist while Vegeta stared in disbelief. "My race..." he said, his hand tightening on Bulma's throat. "We tend to be faster than most races." Bulma squirmed in his grasp, her skin turning a ting of blue, her life seeping from her. Vegeta and her eyes met and then in that instant they had Thom by the neck, his eyes wide with fear and shock. Bulma released him as Vegeta's grip tightened.

"No one touches my mate," he growled. _"No one_." With that his hand blazed with a light blue flame, the skin on Thom's face bubbling as it burned. His flesh burned and peeled, his screams silent as his voice box scorched and he was dead. As the two lay in bed later that night, the skies turning a light blue they talked about what they were going to do about the looming threat of Frieza. "Woman, you should get out of here even if I cannot." Bulma frowned at him, her eyes burning angrily with tears.

"I will not leave you. Go go together or not at all." Vegeta pulled her close to him, the contact familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. It took him some time to think of the words that he said next.

"If not for me..." he said as he looked down at her. "Then for the brat inside you." Bulma's blue eyes widened as she looked down at her belly.

"I-I-I am-" she managed to stutter out. He nodded as he touched her stomach.

"I would say that you are about three weeks along." Bulma touched her stomach, next to his hand. Vegeta pulled her close as the morning light filled the room.

* * *

Jen met with Kakarot that morning, her eyes full of information.

"We have less than one day!" she blurted out, her mind and heart full of anxity and sadness.

"What?" the dark haired Sayian asked in shock. "I thought that we had more than that." The bright hallways gave them no dark seclusion, but to the pair that did not matter for that they knew that the tyrant knew what they were up to and all of them were sure of it. Piccolo approached the pair, the rest of his race with him.

"We overheard what the woman said. Is this true?"

"One of the techs overheard one of the head guards talking to Frieza. They plan on killing Vegeta and all the people that are part of his group including myself and Kakarot." The green men looked at each other in worry. This was not good. "We have less than tweny-four hours to get out or fight."

"Less than that my love," a deep voice said from the doorway. The group turned to look at the newcomer, only to find someone that was a stranger to all but one.

* * *

Bulma lay next to Vegeta, her blue eyes staring out into space. Vegeta lay next to her, his dark eyes closed while his muscular arm held her close to him. It was a quarter after ten in the morning and neither had really slept.

"We need to get up," Vegeta said. Bulma nodded, but did not rise from her spot. Vegeta nudged her as he got up and headed for the shower. Not even closing the door he undressed before turning the shower on. Bulma sighed happily as she rubbed her stomach, her hand never having left it since he had informed her just hours before.

"Hello in there," she whispered, the sounds of the shower muffled as Vegeta climbed in under the jet of water. "I am your mommy. I can't wait to see you."

"Woman! Get in here!" With a sigh Bulma got up and headed for the shower, dropping her clothes as she went.

* * *

After their shower the pair headed off toward the docking bay where the rest of their crew waited for them. On all of the women's wrists were the shining gold bracelets, all with inscriptions on the outside, the symbols a puzzle to them, but they wore them for protection.

"Today is the day!" Vegeta growled to the group before him, all of them different races from Humans to Namekiens. "Our lives are on the line. Some of you will be sent to a safe planet which will be unknown to all but the computers. This is done for the protection of those being sent."

_On the morning when, you woke up on  
A bed made of rippling waves  
Everything ended and began again_

The women looked at each other. They knew that they would be the ones in the pods.

"Women, get in the pods." Bulma watched as the other women got in the pods as she stood next to her mate. Most of the women said good-bye to their mates or lovers as the pod doors sealed them in safety. Vegeta turned to her.

_While we sat there, in silence  
With the warm light surrounding us  
All of my hopes, they were reborn  
and returned to the sea_

"Woman," he said, his voice quiet. She looked up at him, her blue eyes searching his dark ones and she instantly knew what he was about to ask of her. Wanting to protest she knew that she had to do it for them and for their child. With a nod she kissed him, their lips lingering as the noise of the pods firing up deafened all other noise. She climbed into her pod, the light from the others illuminating her pale skin. _'I love you.' _Bulma looked at him in shock. He had never told her that before. With a growl that broke her from her stupor she called out to him.

_Can you hear the bell ringing?  
Echoing over the, seven seas, my happiness  
Shines over the endless ocean  
Our miracle of love, shows what I care for most  
All what I want to, is to, gaze into your eyes  
Everything melts away as you kiss, me_

"I love you!" she cried out as the pod door closed, tears falling down her ivory cheeks as the door slid closed. Vegeta turned from the pod just as Jen entered the room. He frowned.

"What the fuck?! Get your stupid ass in the pod! The woman will kill me with her screeching when she realizes that you are still here!" Vegeta growled. Jen frowned back at him.

"Do as he says," a voice behind her said. She looked behind her at the shadow and nodded before heading for the last pod. Vegeta watched the shadow as Jen got in the pod. "Prince Vegeta?" the shadow inquired. Vegeta glared, his brows knitting together.

"Who wants to know?" The shadow stepped forward to show a rather good looking male with tan skin and bright green eyes, his dark hair making him appear tanner.

"My name is Cris. I am a close friend of Jen and I would like to help you fight." Vegeta scoffed his face unreadable. He did not know this man and therefore he was untrusting of him, but then again he did not know Jen. Bulma trusted her so that meant that for now he would have to take this man for his word. With a nod the group they followed him to the throne room.

"Frieza!" he growled as the doors burst open, the group filling the large shadowed room. On the other side of the room was a large throne with several shadows around it and one small one on the throne. "Frieza, show yourself!" The smaller shadow remained motionless, but someone did step out of the shadows. The very pink blob from his first day grinned at him, his purple eyes flashing with malice.

"Hello, Vegeta," the blob said with a smirk. Vegeta smirked back at him.

"Hello, shit on the bottom of my shoe." This seemed to piss the creature off, but everyone chuckled at the joke.

"Shut up!" Dodoria said to the group behind him before he turned to Vegeta. "Very funny Vegeta, but I believe that you will be the shit on my shoe!" Vegeta chuckled before his usual glare appeared on his face and then he disappeared. Dodoria looked around wildly as two red eyes looked over at him, watching the invisible man. "Show yourself you fucking monkey!" he shouted as he blasted around for Vegeta. The shoadows growled as some of the blasts landed in front of them. Seconds after he stopped Vegeta appeared in front of him to blast him square in the face. The rather large, blue blast hit the blob in the face, his rubbery skin stretching as the ball of energy tore into it. Dodoria laughed as his skin expanded to allow the ball into him, but this did not bother him as he continued to chuckle. All of a sudded his laughter turned to screams as the ball grew bigger and hotter, the heat burning Dodoria's pink skin. His flesh bubbled as it blackened before ozzing blood, the red liquid pooling around him. His screams filled the room, most of the inhabitants turning green at the sight of the muscles burning and the smell of the charring flesh. His body seemed to melt like the wicked witch of the west as the skin pooled around his feet mixing with the blood, the mixture like spilled paint. His body then dropped into the puddle with a splat followed by everyone vomiting. Vegeta turned to Frieza, the tyrant's crew backing away.

"Are you going to remain in the darkness, coward?"

* * *

Bulma groaned as she woke up, her back tied up in knots. Outside her pod were the stars, space. She looked out, her eyes wide as she surveyed her surroundings. Where was she? She was not informed as to where they were sending the females and that is when she saw it. A planet in the distance with white, blue and green splashes of color. She leaned closer to the window of the pod, her hands lying on the cool glass. She looked down at the planet like a goddess, the other pods before her like shooting stars. This planet would be her home from now on, all of their homes. She touched her right hand to her stomach as she looked out the window.

* * *

"Well, Vegeta, it seems that you have frightened my _fighters_." With that he turned to the fighters still in the shadows. "That means that I have bitches with dicks out there!" He powered up and with a flick of his hand all the men before him were dead leaving him and Vegeta alone, the floor turning red below them. He turned back to Vegeta, his eyes glowing angrily even as his face remained straight. "Now it is time to make another race extinct." Everyone growled since some of them were the last of their race. Vegeta said nothing as he glared at the creature before him. The thing in front of him was different than any form of Frieza that he had ever seen, but it was a known fact that Frieza had many forms, but no one had seen the last form since no one could beat him in any of his weaker forms. "Seems that I have left you at a loss for words, but that is no matter I will crush you." Vegeta growled as he flew at Frieza, his aura blazing blue with royalty. Frieza flashed away just seconds from the blow that Vegeta intended. Vegeta hit the metallic wall with a thud, his feet indenting the wall. Frieza came after him with full power his fists pummeling the Sayians fleshy form. Vegeta screamed as his ribs were broken. Vegeta growled and shoved Frieza away with a medium sized blast. Frieza slammed into the far wall with a thud and Vegeta was upon him. The battle ensued, the group watching the two superpowers battled.

"Let's go finish off his soldiers!" Kakarot yelled. The group nodded before leaving the prince to his battle. Vegeta paid no mind to the men below him as they left the room; his attention was on the man before him. Frieza on the other hand looked down at the men leaving giving Vegeta the seconds he needed to attack the tyrant. With a blast of power he went at the creature, his fists pummeling the white metallic surface of his enemy, the tyrants blood spilling from his mouth as a silent scream escaping his throat. With a blast he blew the Sayian from him.

"Seems that you have gotten stronger, but I know this can only be achieved once you have mated with the Blue Child. I knew that you would do this since you are destined to be soul mates, but I did not think that you would create a heir so soon." Vegeta's dark eyes got smaller as he realized that the whole thing was a set up. "The brat was not part of my plan and than means that the child must not be born." Vegeta chuckled to himself. This was good because the child was gone. "Though it seems that the women have been sent off I will find her after I kill you and then the child will be dead." Vegeta betrayed nothing even as his heart clenched in fear. This was true. This battle was life or death and not just for him, but for his family. With a growl his aura erupted in a glow of gold, Frieza stepping back as the power hit him. This could not be good for the tyrant, but he did not know this as he watched Vegeta's dark eyes flash green. Frieza seemed to freeze with that one look, his body solidifying like an unoiled machine. Vegeta flew at him, his fist crashing into his face. With a cry the tyrant's face busted into peices, his blood spilling forward as his nose broke. With a glare over his now twisted nose Frieza growled, "What the fuck??" Vegeta busted into him again, his fists connecting and his kicks hitting their mark. He managed to knock the creature to the ground, his mangled limbs spilling blood in with the soldiers' blood already saturating the ground.

"Seems that you are as much a bitch as your soldiers were, eh?" Frieza looked up at Vegata, his red eyes glowing with less life than they started.

"Fuck you you fucking monkey!" Vegeta powered a small blast in his hand, the glow as gold as his hair, his eyes stilling glowing with untamed power and anger.

"Good night to you too," he said as the blast hit Frieza, the tyrant screaming as his flesh gave way to the firey blast.

* * *

Bulma awoke to a bright light, her blue eyes stinging for a few seconds before adjusting to the light entering her pod. With a single command the door opened to reveal green earth and blue skies. This was such a contrast to the cold darkness of Ice. Several women approached her, all bowed except for one lone woman.

"Bulma!" she cried running to her friend.

"Jen!" she cried as the hugged the other woman. Both women turned to look at the other women.

"Why are they bowing?" the brunette inquired. Bulma shrugged and then it hit her.

"I think that they think that I am their princess since Vegeta is my mate." Jen rolled her eyes.

"That would make me the queen of Minsa," the other woman said grinning. Bulma frowned.

"I am not joking," she growled as she touched her stomach. Jen sobered. He friend was telling the truth.

"Oh, my Kami you are serious." Bulma nodded, her face grim, yet her eyes happy. Birds twittered around them as they stared at each other. "That is such great news!" she cried as she hugged her friend now that she was on board. "That is great news! Now I can tell you mine." Bulma looked at her in curiosity. "My true mate has come back!" Her blue eyes widened. "Cris came back and he is up there with your man fighting Frieza!" Bulma's surprise turned to joy for her friend who had found her soul mate, her completion. They looked up the skies as they thoguht of their males fighting for their lives and their faces turned hopeful and grim at the same time. They would be waiting...


	16. Chapter 16

Most of the men came back just as Vegeta killed Frieza. Vegeta looked over at his men, his crew, his people even if they were not Sayians. He had led them like he would his own race. Before them lay the ruins of Frieza, the greatest tyrant, the most hateful prick in the universe. He was the last, the brother and family having died long before their dynasty. The men looked back at him, their eyes full of honor and satifaction that the evil had been driven from the universe. Vegeta turned to Kakarot and with a nod he headed for the bay, his mind only on one thing.

* * *

Bulma lay on the grass, her blue eyes looking up at the skies, her mind full of worry for her mate. It had been several weeks since she had fled the battle with Frieza and Vegeta, the distance was great. She had been on Earth for less than a week and she was enjoying it. The skies were different from Planet Ice and the air was clean and the sun acually shined on this planet. This was so great. She was glad that he had chosen this planet for his child and for the rest of the crew.

"Bulma!" Jen called, her steps unheard by the distracted woman. "Bulma!" Still no response from her blue haired friend.

_Could it be possible to change the colour of sound?  
If you stare at the baby blue sky the memories of love will revive somewhere deep inside of you  
Hey, on the other side of the seven seas someone is there waiting just for you  
Just ask for it and your heart will feel the greatest pains of love_She stood a foot away from her and touched her blue haired head making the young girl jump in surprise. Bulma turned to face her friend.

"Huh?!" she asked. "Oh, Jen, you scared me." Jen sat down next to her, the grass soft under her and the skies clear with white puffs of clouds.

"Thinking about him again?" Bulma frowned, her mind a twist of dark thoughts and hope. "I know how you feel. I can't wait for Cris to come home." Bulma nodded, her face softening as she looked at the skies. Suddenly one of the other girls came running up to her.

_I need somebody to save me  
Somebody with the same endless destiny  
Embrace the guidance of the stars inside of your heart_"Bulma! Bulma!" Both girls turned to her. "They're here! They're here!" Bulma got up quickly, Jen following close behind her. The sight that greeted the pair of females made their eyes glow with tears. In the middle of the clearing were several pods in deep holes. Bulma ran to the first one, her eyes waiting for her mate.

"Vegeta!!" she yelled as she slid down into the hole. The pod opened, a bloodied and torn white glove appeared on the left side of the pod. Bulma crashed forward, her body lossing balance as she tripped on some rocks. A blur escaped the pod and Bulma looked up to find herself in her mate's arms. "Vegeta!" she cried clinging to him, her arms crushing him just enough to let him know how much she missed him. Up above them Jen clung to her man, Cris hugging his new mate close to him as she sobbed happily. Vegeta looked down at his mate and the child in her slill flat belly. Her life was complete... Their life was complete.

* * *

_So it is ever blue, the sparkling sea!  
The only sight I'll ever truly love!  
The future has over flown with the power of my deepest love!_

One year later....

Bulma lay out on the grass, her infant child laying on her belly looking at her, his sky blue eyes staring at her. Next to her was her friend Jen, whose swollen belly told of her pregnancy. Cris sat next to Jen, his large hand on her stomach and a content look on his face. Vegeta lay next to Bulma mimicking Cris, but his hand lay on his son's back. This was the life. They had lived on the planet for a long time and the populace had enjoyed thier efforts to keep their planet safe which earned them tons of money along with alot of the crew getting jobs. Every thing was perfect....

_Somewhere there is a lovable person  
Somewhere there is the perfect place for us  
Of course you know, it is there, guarding my feelings shining somewhere on the horizon!_

Both songs are from Mermaid Melody which I do not own. I am sorry that I have been away for so long, but I had no time for my computer and when I finally had time it crashed again. Please vote on my profile poll and thank you for being patient.

* * *


End file.
